


All I Want for Christmas

by kkpsigirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Song Lyrics, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkpsigirl/pseuds/kkpsigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But with the werewolf off to God-knows-where, with no means of communication, Stiles did the next best thing – ordered himself a cardboard cutout of Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

**I don’t want a lot for Christmas.**  
**There is just one thing I need.**  
**i don’t care about the presents**  
**underneath the Christmas tree**

 

When Derek left, Stiles was beside himself. He didn’t realize how much of an impact the broody werewolf had on his life.

 

When the next threat entered Beacon Hills and the entire pack was almost killed, Stiles really needed his sound board, needed the judgmental glares and someone to return his snark with their own. Stiles needed Derek.

 

**I just want you for my own**  
**more than you could ever know.**  
**Make my wish come true, oh,**  
**all I want for Christmas is you**

 

But with the werewolf off to God-knows-where, with no means of communication, Stiles did the next best thing – ordered himself a cardboard cutout of Derek. He told himself it wasn’t creepy, only ever pulling cutout Derek out of his closet for important situations; mainly when the latest threat was bigger than average.

 

**I don’t want a lot for Christmas.**  
**There is just one thing I need, and I**  
**don’t care about the presents**  
**underneath the Christmas tree**

 

However, after a few late nights alone, drinking his father’s alcohol, cutout Derek became more of a best friend than Scott. Somewhere along the line, Stiles realized that his caring for Derek, even before the man ran away, had a more than platonic feel.

 

**I don’t need to hang my stocking**  
**there upon the fireplace.**  
**Santa Claus won’t make me happy**  
**with a toy on Christmas day**

 

Come Thanksgiving, Stiles admitted to himself that he’s had feelings for Derek for quite some time, possibly already in love with the guy even though they haven’t talked in almost a year.

 

Come Christmas Eve, Stiles decided it was the perfect opportunity to get drunk and confess his love to cutout Derek, since he’d never be able to confess to the man himself.

 

**I just want you for my own**  
**more than you could ever know.**

 

He never noticed his window open silently and the real Derek climbing through his window as Stiles belted out the final words

 

“Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.”

 

As Stiles trailed off, he heard a faint, “You already have me.”

 

Needless to say, Stiles ended up having the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I still need to binge-watch seasons 2 thru 4, the last of which I got as a Christmas gift, but I know that Derek leaves eventually. So, a few days ago when I heard this song come on at one of the stores I was in, I couldn't help but write it. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate and Happy Holidays to all!


End file.
